


Loki of Asgard

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little sketch of Loki that I sketched out whilst bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki of Asgard

[](http://s1177.photobucket.com/user/MetalliKirk/media/lokiofasgardFORAO3.jpg.html)


End file.
